Can't Always Get What You Want
by Talks too much
Summary: Have you ever been in love with your boss? Well, Miley Stewart has. Not just any boss...an engaged boss. Niley!
1. Chapter 1

I checked my hair in the mirror one last time as I stuffed twenty dollars into the cab driver's hands and rushed into the towering building. This was my first day of work and I was a complete mess. Its hard working in a new place, trying to prove yourself all over again. I clicked the elevator button as I tapped my pumps impatiently. Oh, I almost forgot- my name is Miley, Miley Stewart. I just got a job as a secretary for Jonas Press, a printing company in New York City. I deferred a year of college to learn more about the business world, much to the dismay of my parents. That's okay though, I'm having fun learning new things on my own terms. I rolled my eyes and groaned, _how long does this elevator take?_ _Does this elevator even work? What if this is all just a prank my mom set up? Remind me to strangle her when I visit._ The elevator finally opened and I pushed all murder related thoughts out of my head. First stop, receptionist desk.

"Hello, my name is Miley Stewart. I'm here for the secretary position for Mr. Nicholas Jonas." I fingered my skirt, a nervous habit of mine, as I looked at the blonde who was typing away carelessly on her keyboard. She paused for a second, straightened out her glasses, and looked up at me with a dazzling smile.

"Welcome to working hell. My name is Emily Truscott," she said as she stood up and straightened out her clothes. "You'll be working with Demi. She's Mr. Jonas' other secretary. And yes, by the amount of work you will have- you'll probably need a third secretary by the end of this month."

"That bad?" I choked out.

"Yeah, and I'm not exaggerating. That guy is a workaholic," she nodded her head over to a oak paneled door at the opposite side of the office. It stood intimidatingly over the workers with a neat silver plaque that had Nicholas Jonas in cursive. _Good bye clubbing._ We finally stopped at a desk with a girl groaning with frustration. Sensing our presence, she looked up and immediately jumped out of her seat to hug me.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, God." She stepped back and smiled. "Sorry for being so intrusive right now but you're my savior. By the way I'm Demi."

"I'm Miley. You guys have me scared out of my mind. Is this place really that stressful?" My forehead creased with worry.

"I'm trying to put in a transfer to advertising. The fun brother works there," Emily mumbled. I forgot to mention before, Jonas Press is a family company run by the Jonas brothers. Kevin, the oldest, runs the whole company while Joe runs the advertising half and Nick runs the production half.

"I heard they actually have breaks there," Demi giggled. My eyes widened at the statement and Demi start laughing even harder. "Don't worry. That was just a joke. We have breaks...kind of. By the way, boss man wants to meet you before you drown yourself in work"

"Is _ she _in there?" Emily asked.

"Yup, the devil just got in this morning. Up to her usual antics. Nothing new. Draping herself all over him. You know...her usual clingy, annoying self," Demi shivered. "I don't even know why he has his mind set on marrying her."

"Do you have to ask? She looks like perfection all bottled up," Emily giggled.

"Who?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You'll see," they both said at the same time. Their answer was so monotonous and so robotic that I probably didn't want to see. Emily sighed and turned back to her desk. Demi sat down and nodded her head towards the door, signaling me to go in. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a woman sigh as the man mumbled a faint "come in." I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Jonas, I'm your new secretary, Miley Stewart." I took in my surroundings. I expected the office to be this grand, Aztec type of place, but instead it was a plain room with a couch, a coffee table, and a desk. There was a nice view of the city, but the office lacked some decor. As my eyes wandered around the room, a met a chocolate pair of orbs. They belonged to a young woman, whose dark black hair was neatly tousled around her face. She looked adorable and as Emily said, bottled up perfection. Something about the way she was sitting and looking at me hinted that appearances may be deceiving.

"This is Selena Russo, my fiancé, and you know who I am." I finally tore my eyes off of Selena to land on a very cute guy. _Is it okay to think your boss is cute? That has to be against the law, right?_ He had chocolaty curls that matched his eyes. He gave me a simple smile and continued, "I give a lot of work, but its all pretty doable." Selena scoffed at his statement.

"Because you never come home," she mumbled under her breath. _I'm sensing some relationship troubles._ She glared at me as if I was intruding on some precious alone time. I nodded and backed towards the door.

"I guess I'll just start working then," I said as I reached the door.

"Not so fast. You have alternate night shifts. You're paid for those hours. Demi comes in on Tuesday and Thursday nights. And you come in on Monday and Wednesdays nights. We have a lot of work and the only way to keep up is working late hours. Sorry, the door is always available whenever you want to leave," Nick stared at me as he spilled out those words, seeing if I was going to run away with this intimidating new information.

"I'm always up for the challenge."

"Wait, before you leave. Do something useful. And get me a coffee," the devil spoke up. I nodded and turned around exiting through the door. _This is going to a wonderful place to work._


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over at the clock as the hour hand was consuming its way up to 5. It had been a long day of work and I was ready to pack up my stuff and roll onto my couch. Yeah, that sounds really good. Too bad its Monday night and I have the night shift. I stretched my body as I made my way over to Demi's desk. She seemed to be finishing up as she grabbed a handful of papers and slipped them into her briefcase.

"Tonight is your first night shift," she grinned. Needless to say, I groaned. "He gets out pretty late. Its boring to say the least. You do your work here and he calls whenever he needs you. You get him dinner around ten. Its always the same thing- In n Out double cheese burger with a diet coke."

"Pretty predictable guy, huh?" _Why was I even curious in the first place?_

"Yup," she popped the "P" and stood there awkwardly. She dazed off into her own little world for a few seconds and pondered, "Its weird not staying later than five today."

"Feel free to take my shift. I won't be complaining," I giggled.

"Hmmm...how about I say no thank you to the offer. You know, I don't want to rob you of such a _great_ experience," she said as she headed towards the elevator.

"Really, the pleasure would be _all_ mine," I laughed as I followed her.

"I like you Miley. Just wanted to put that out there. You aren't boring," she said as she pushed the elevator button a couple of times.

"You're really nice and all, but I don't go that way, Dems," I joked. She stuck her tongue out at me as she backed into the elevator.

"You know what I mean," she huffed and then the doors closed and I was left all alone. Well, not alone, but as close as I was getting to alone. I trudged to my chair and sat on my desk. The office was eerily quiet and so lonely. _I can't understand how Nick does this every night. Doesn't the silence ever get to him?_ Speaking of Nick, I should probably check in right about now. I knocked on the door and heard a grunt of approval.

"Hello, I just wanted to let you know I'm still here. And I haven't run away," I grinned.

"Good to know," he chuckled. Wow, he actually smiles- who would have thought. "Um, so I eat around," he paused to look at his watch, "around ten. I eat a-"

"Double cheese burger and a diet coke. Well, you don't actually eat a diet coke, but..." I trailed off. I have a bad habit of rambling. And this was not the time to put it on display.

"How'd you know?" Nick raised his eyebrows.

"I'm psychic. I know, most people don't believe me the first time, but its true," I stated simply. Stupid habit, again. He looked at my with a disbelieving look causing me to giggle a little bit. "Demi told me."

"Ahhh," Nick chuckled. "For the record. If you kept it up for a little while, I might have believed you."

"Really?" I asked and Nick replied with a nod. He looked adorable as his curls bounced up and down along with his head. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, sure?"

"I can't work without a person in the room with me. Its like a mental block if people aren't there. So I was wondering-"

"If you could work here?" Nick cut me off.

"Yeah...is that okay? I promise I won't talk. I'm really quiet when I want to be," I bit my lip. God, this was so awkward. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"That's fine. To be honest, I felt like that when I first started doing night shifts." I nodded as I went to get my work. When I came back, Nick was already hard at work and didn't look like he wanted to be bothered. So, I sat down on the couch and started to look through my papers. It was around nine thirty when I left the office to get Nick something to eat. I went though the drive thru of In N Out and ordered Nick's meal ( A/N I know In N Out not in New York City, but just...umm....imagine its there!).As I passed through the streets I saw that Carlo's, my favorite Mexican restaurant, was still open. I went in to order myself a meal and ordered something extra for Nick. I made my way over to office to see Nick lounging in his chair holding his tummy.

"I'm hungry," he whined. Very unprofessional, may I add. I giggled at his antics and handed him his food.

"Don't you get sick of eating the same thing every night?" He shrugged.

"Its better to know what your food will taste like for sure," He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"That's a boring way to live life."

"No, that's the best way to live life. No surprises." He wiped his mouth with a napkin in the bag.

"What if, In N Out goes out of business?" I inquired.

"I would just buy the place," Nick replied quickly. I laughed at his answer. He was so dead set on tradition and patterns.

"Here, try this," I handed him the tortilla I picked up for him. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"No thank you. I'm fine," he continued to chew on his cheeseburger and ignore my attempts to offer him Carlo's.

"How about this. Every time I come for night shifts I get you something from restaurants I've already tried- that way you won't be completely surprised. And when Demi's here, just eat your cheeseburger." He sat in his chair thinking for awhile.

"Why are you so set in changing my ways?" he asked as he finished up his dinner.

"Because, you need to actually start living life," I stated bluntly. He looked into my eyes and nodded.

"That's a good enough reason," he stuck out his hand beckoning for the tortilla. I smiled and gave it to him. He took a huge breath and started to eat. "Hmm...this actually tastes pretty good."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, How was that night shift?" Demi giggled. She placed her laptop on her desk and walked over to me.

"It wasn't too bad," I replied honestly. "You never told me he's a pretty chill person outside of work."

"Wait, you had a conversation with Nick that was not about the office?" she asked. I nodded. She mumbled out an "interesting" and leaned on my desk for support. She put her hands in a heart formation and looked up at me innocently.

"It was _really_ not like that. I talked to him first so he had to talk back."

"Makes sense," shrugging off her prior thoughts. "So, Joe had this idea that I'm not sure boss man would approve of," she looked at Nick's door secretly.

"Joe? Oh, the brother...." I trailed. "An idea for Nick's office?"

"More like an idea for the whole business in general. I've been begging him for ages to help out around here. This place gets kind of dull. Everyone loves Nick, but we barely do anything together, you know?" Emily raced in and started bouncing up and down.

"Did he ask yet?" Emily asked.

"Nope, he hasn't even come in yet. Knowing Joe, he'll probably come in around noon with his Pj's on." As soon as Demi finished talking, the elevator dinged and out came a man in a well polished suit.

"I've never seen Joe in a suit," Emily murmured in awe.

"There's a first time for everything," Demi retorted. She glared at Joe as he started approaching us. "Now, you start being Mr. Smooth. You couldn't do that when we were dating?" she asked Joe. He grinned back at her and turned his attention towards me. I instantly felt uncomfortable as Demi sighed. "Joe, you can't check out other girls when your ex-girlfriend is in the room," she said sarcastically.

"Aww, Dems. Don't get jealous. Plus, you know, you're the only one for me," he winked. Demi smacked him lightly in the arm and headed over to Nick's office.

"You know how Nick has a problem with being too serious?" Emily murmured as we were trailing behind Demi and Joe. I nodded for her to continue. "Joe has bit of a problem with being too laid back. Hence the ex in ex-girlfriend." I looked up at Demi and Joe as they entered into Nick's office. They seemed to have good chemistry but there was an imaginary barrier between that seemed to send them off into different directions. Demi sat down on the couch and signaled for Emily and me to do the same.

"What's Joe asking for?" I whispered to Demi.

She mumbled something about sanity and then spoke up with, "You'll see." Nick looked at all four of us and shook his head.

"What is it now, Joe?" Nick asked. He looked at me and tilted his head in confusion as though he was asking a question. I shrugged and he looked back at Joe.

"You know, you seem to hire pretty girls," Joe said after noticing our little interaction. He looked at me and winked.

"Joe, stop flirting with the office employees- its called sexual harassment." Demi leaned back into the couch and chuckled as Nick said that.

"I should have filed for that a year ago," Demi pondered.

"Well, I should have filed for damaging private property a month ago," Joe tried to reply wittily.

"What property?" Demi asked, utterly confused.

"My heart," Joe clutched his heart for dramatic emphasis. Even though this was supposed to be a serious conversation, in theory, it was ridiculous as it played out in front of me. It was obvious to see that both of them were broken hearted, but neither of them put up a hurt, depressed facade. They just joked about it. Demi opened her mouth and closed it. _ I guess she was all out of comebacks_. The room stood silent for a second until Joe started to talk. "Nick, being the twenty year old that you are-" My jaw dropped open as I ignored the rest of Joe's speech. I didn't realize Nick was that young. Noticing my expression, Demi scooted closer to me.

"He skipped college and went straight for the business. That's what their whole family did," she whispered into my ear. I nodded and turned my attention back to Joe.

"That's why I think we should have an ice skating social for everyone in the office this Sunday. It will will fester up the winter spirit," Joe finished proudly.

"And what are you going to do when everyone stumbles into my office on Monday with a hangover?" Nick asked. His hands were neatly set on his desk as he waited for Joe's reply.

"Nick, then we'll have it on a Saturday. You're just making up reasons not to do this," Demi said. Joe nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"Okay, fine, you guys can have your little ice skating thing." Emily squealed at Nick's statement and bounded out of the room to tell the rest of the office.

"You're going to come, right Nick?" Joe ask, genuinely concerned of his brother's workaholic attitude.

"No," Nick replied curtly.

"Why not?" Demi whined. "You have to come," she begged like a five year old. I laughed at her little antic.

"Can't skate." I rolled my eyes and unfortunately Nick saw, He directed his next statement towards me. "What? Its not my fault I don't know how to skate," he replied defensively.

"No one knows how to skate their _first _time. Hence, its their _first _time," I replied emphasizing first as much as I could.

"She's got a point, mister," Joe said. Demi grinned and pushed me towards Nick's desk.

"Keep on arguing Miley. You should have been a lawyer," Demi giggled.

"Do you ever have fun?" I asked Nick, ignoring Joe and Demi's comments. Nick looked slightly taken aback.

"Yes. I had that tortilla last night!" Demi and Joe looked confused as their eyes wandered to me, waiting for the next reply.

"Um, Earth to Mr. Jonas, that's not exactly what I mean by fun. When was the last time you actually laughed effortlessly?" Nick looked at me with a loss of words. He frowned and sat in his chair silently for a minute, wishing that this situation would just go away. "I'll teach you," I finally said. He looked up at me and bit his lip.

"Fine, but if I fall once, I'm leaving,"

"I'll carry you out if I have to, brother!" Joe leaped for joy and hugged Nick.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm super excited to get this story out of my head on onto a computer. So, I just kind of wanted to explain what was going on. The first chapter was to set up characters and get you guys familiar with everyone. The second was to show that Nick is this serious person but he's just so young, but Miley is like one of the only people he really feels comfortable with. I'll explain that later on in the story. The third is just, I guess a filler? It sets up for a couple of Niley moments. I have the story basically all planned out and the random moments in between. I hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped into the rink and glided towards the wall. Its been awhile since I've been ice skating- around five years to be exact. My brothers would have this contest to see who could trip me the most. So yes, memories of my face colliding with the ice still haunt me, but I do love the feeling of effortlessly moving across the ground. Interrupting my thoughts, Joe slammed into the wall next to me.

"Sorry, haven't figured out where the breaks are in this thing," Joe said as he looked at his skates.

"There's no breaks, Joe," I giggled. I had gotten to know Joe more over the past couple of days. He would come to the office before Demi got there to lay an anonymous bouquet of flowers on her desk. Afterwards, we would both have coffee in the break room after which I went to work.

"Well, _Miley_, then how do you stop?" I smacked him when he let out a huge grin to let me know he was joking.

"Where's Nick?" I asked out of curiosity. Not that I wanted to see his handsome face on a Saturday. No, that would definitely not be the reason at all.

"Why?" Joe asked smirking. "Do you have the hots for my brother?e

"Who says hots anymore?" I countered, avoiding the question.

"He's engaged," Joe pointed out, completely ignoring my insult.

"I know. I don't like him like that. I just wanted to see if he was going to actually come."

"Good, because he likes you. And if you liked him back we would have a major problemo on our hands senorita." I rolled my eyes as I took it for granted that Joe was joking. "You think I'm joking?"

"Yeah, Nick is getting _married_. He wouldn't like a girl he's met like _five_ days ago."

"Um, he listens to you," Joe pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I might actually sound logical sometimes unlike you," I left Joe with that thought as Nick came tumbling over to us.

"Remind me why I came in the first place," Nick gasped out. He clutched the wall for dear life. With that messy head of curls, he looked like an adorable puppy. I should shake these thoughts from my head before my heart starts to melt.

"Here I'll teach you," I said, holding out my hand. Nick violently shook his head.

"There's no way in Jonas Press I'm going out _there_." For once in the week that I've known Nick he actually _looks_ like a twenty year old.

"Wow, referring to your work place as hell. That's gotten to a whole new level of dedication," chuckled Joe. I glared at him as he was getting off topic.

"Come on, I'm not going to let you fall," I snapped at Nick. He titled his head to look at me. _ Why does he keep doing that? Does he want me to slam him against a wall and kiss him senselessly? Huh?_

"Someone is getting a little feisty," Nick joked as he took a hold of my hand. This was the first physical contact I've ever had with Nick. And let me tell you, it felt _good_. His hands were like velvet as he held tightly on to my hand almost tugging off the bracelet that hung onto the lower part of my wrist. I skated over to the middle of the rink slowly, as Nick glided along with me.

"See, you're getting the hang of it," I smiled at him. He shook his head, allowing a grin to appear onto his face. I took a hold of both his hands as I skated backwards, facing him. "Okay now just keep kicking off with alternating feet, kind of like how you walk."

"What about this is _anything_ like how you walk," Nick retorted.

"Okay, ignore that part," I laughed. "Wait, you're getting it!" I exclaimed as Nick started to skate. He nodded in agreement as he started to pick up speed. I guess, we both weren't paying attention to where we were going because in moments my back collided against the wall and Nick collided into me.

"Sorry, you never taught me how to break," he grinned sheepishly.

"Its okay," I breathed, fully aware of our close proximity. His hands were on either side of me resting against the wall. Our chests were touching and our lips were millimeters apart. His nose brushed against mine as he turned is head to scan the rink, still not moving from the position we were in.

"Um, so I don't know _how_ to get out of this," Nick turned a shade of scarlet.

"Oh," I said, disappointed that _that_ was the reason why he didn't movie. "I'll just," I explained as I ducked under his arms and untangled myself from him. "Do that."

"Good idea," Nick said awkwardly. I probably just imagined this, but I thought I saw a look of disappointment etched across his face. I shivered from the loss of contact. Nick must have thought I was cold. "You cold? Here, take this," he said as he slipped off his jacket. _Yeah, the last thing I need from him right now is to be Prince Charming at the moment. _I took the jacket silently and put it on.

"You should try it by yourself," I said as I skated a little away from him._ The farther the distance right now, the better. _Joe's words "he's engaged" rang through head as Nick started to skate towards me. Each foot he became closer, I skated a foot back. After noticing this a couple of times, Nick frowned.

"That's not fair!" he exclaimed. We were almost in the middle of the rink.

"Okay, just a few more feet. I promise," I smiled an innocent smile. I guess he believed me because he stopped complaining. Poor, innocent boy, I kept skating back as he skated forward. He shook his head as I gave him a devilish smile.

"Devil," he muttered under his breath, loud enough so I could hear him. I threw my head back and laughed. This time I looked back before I got to the wall so the incident wouldn't repeat itself. I moved a little to the left so Nick could dock himself.

"I guess, my job is finished," I beamed. I turned around to look for Demi and Emily. Its for the best if I just keep my distance for today.

**A/N I think this chapter came out actually how I wanted it. I was planning on bring Selena in, but the Niley moment seemed to be bigger then I intended to write it and her entering just didn't seem to fit in anywhere. So, this was a little christmasy update for today! (= Merry Christmas! I hope you like the Chapter!!! Oh, and this story is rated M for a reason..that will pop up in a couple more chapters? =P**


	5. Chapter 5

Monday had started and I was already tired half way into the day. When the clock struck noon, Joe waltzed into the room, heading straight for my desk.

"Good afternoon, mate," he said with a heavy British accent. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for an afternoon tea party." I shook my head, jokingly annoyed by Joe.

"No, mate. But you can ask your ex-girlfriend over there," I pointed towards Demi. She was currently flying through some papers that were messily laid out on her desk.

"I was thinking about going to lunch with you, Nick, Demi, Emily, and a couple of other people from my office. You know like a hangout type of deal," Joe explained, completely shrugging off his accent he supposedly had earlier.

"You should ask Nick that before you ask anyone else."

"Already have, doll face," Joe said while pronouncing a thick southern accent.

"What's with the accents today?" I questioned as I got up from my seat to alert a frantic Demi that her ex boyfriend was currently annoying me.

"Its Annual Accent Day." _Yes, I would have totally known that, Joe._ I knocked on Demi's desk as she finally looked up. She raised her eyebrows in a question and I nodded towards Joe. When she finally saw him, she groaned.

"What do you want?" she sighed. He grinned and shook his head, making Demi bang her head on the table with frustration. "You know, when most people break up they usually don't see each on a regular daily basis."

"We're not most people, beautiful," he whispered into her ear and continued to waltz into Nick's office. Demi slammed her hands on her desk and looked at me.

"See what he does to me?" she half exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down to avoid office gossip.

"What, turns you on?" I joked. She glared at me and smirked. Oh no, I know that face- its when someone has dirt on you.

"Like the way Nick completely turned you on at the ice skating rink." She crossed her arms, knowing she had the upper hand at this point.

"Um, no. See, I- I don't do the stupid office romance stuff," I said, trying to convince myself more than her.

"Whatever, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys fucked at the night shift tonight," she winked. My eyes widened and she let out a fit of giggles. "Let me know how he is," she got up and went into Nick's office. _I can not believe she thinks I would cross __**that**__line. I mean come on, me and Nick...in his OFFICE? While he's ENGAGED? And is my apparent "crush" that obvious for everyone to see_. Demi came out of the office, laughing at something Joe was saying. She caught my eye and giggled. "Don't worry I was just joking around with you." _Yeah, you better be, Missy._

"I think I just lost my appetite," I glared at her.

"Don't me such a drama queen and just come to lunch with us," Demi huffed.

"Yeah, don't be such a drama queen, Miley," Nick mimicked as he walked out of his office. "Even I'm going." He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and started walking towards the elevator. I glared at Demi and she just laughed it off.

It took around ten minutes for the car to pull up at the restaurant that Joe had picked out. We all filed in and picked a booth that was closes to the window. I sat beside Demi as Nick came to sit by me, being the last spot available. We all ordered our drinks and our food and started to talk amongst ourselves.

"So, tell me about yourself," Nick sounded eloquent as he talked.

"Um, born in Tennessee," I nodded. He nodded back, urging me to say more. "Um," I said unsurely as I looked around the table.

"What?" Nick studied my face expression, finally realizing I didn't want anyone to overhear us. "No one's listening."

"My dad..." I trailed, while Nick was listening intently. This was not something I went boasting around about, but I felt like I could trust Nick. "He's an oil tycoon down South." Nick's eyes lit up with realization.

"Billy Ray Stewart," He leaned back as to study my features to see the resemblance. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't pick that up before." I looked down. I wasn't ashamed of my family. I just wanted to build a life without them. "We can talk later if you want," Nick offered, sensing that the subject wasn't entirely finished. I nodded and turned my attention to the rest of the table. I guess the hours flew by because before I knew it the clock chimed five and everyone was heading out of the office. I said goodbye to Demi as she was the last one to leave and headed over to Nick's office. I sat on the couch and quietly began to work. I was so absorbed in my work that I didn't notice Nick and taken a seat with me. I was startled when I realized he was there.

"Oh," I said out of surprise. "You scared me," I playfully glared at him. He smiled, looking at the papers I had before me.

"So, do you want to finish that conversation we had earlier?" he asked. I looked down at my shoes and looked around the office.

"Have you ever gone clubbing?" I asked.

"Don't change-" Nick began, but I cut him off with the same question. His eyebrows furrowed with curiosity as to why I was asking the question. "Why?"

"Because, what do you do to get all your feelings out?" I sighed as I ran my fingers through my loose hair.

"I work?" Nick said uncertainly. It looked like he didn't really know the answer to that question.

"I mean, where do you forget all your worries about work, your family, about _life_," I emphasized.

"I don't know," Nick confessed. "I've never gone before," he mumbled.

"Come on," I stood up, offering him my hand. "We're going clubbing. Its only nine, so it won't be that crazy."

"We're not _dressed_ to go clubbing," Nick looked at me like I was crazy. I bit my lip, thinking. I started untucking his shirt. He was startled by my new actions, but he just went along with it. I unbuttoned his top buttons and took off the tie he as wearing. I ran my fingers through his curly hair and smiled.

"There, you look good," I said quietly. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Your turn," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He took a step back and looked at me to see how he was going to turn my matronly outfit into something to go clubbing with. He untucked my blouse and tousled my hair. "Roll up your skirt a couple inches." I looked down at my skirt- it was almost at my knees. I laughed and rolled it up. "There, you look perfect." I shook my head and took a hold of his hands as we ran into the streets of New York. We went into a random club that seemed to be the center of attention on the street. The dance floor seemed to be crowded, so we headed over to the bar. "So continue on with your life story," Nick encouraged me.

"I got into Columbia as a business major," I said looking at Nick. "I didn't want to go because my parents got me in through their connections. I just want to be independent. So, I told them I was taking a year off to myself. I'm applying to schools this coming fall. I really want to go to U Penn under the school of Wharton with a minor in music."

"Wow," Nick breathed out. I nodded. "So, you're into music?" Nick asked awkwardly. I nodded, not saying a word. "I am too."

"Really?" his statement caught me totally off guard. He nodded taking a sip of his drink. I looked him up and down and replied, "You look like the acoustic guitar type."

"Yeah, I am," he chuckled. "Have been playing since I was ten years old. I also play the piano, the drums, and the bass." My eyes widened- I didn't know he was this versatile. He smiled, shyly. "Not something I tell people everyday...Music was my first passion," he confessed. I nodded, encouraging him to keep continuing. "But, my family wanted me to do the whole business thing. And I guess, I just get really intense when I'm doing something. Hence, the whole workaholic stuff. And..." he trailed. He took a big gulp of his drink and sighed. "And, I'm scared that if I really have enough time to think about all this- I'm going to regret that I didn't follow my passion." I looked at him and finally saw what he was saying. I finally got why he was who he was. Everything made sense. The conversation was getting intense and we need something to drain the pressure out. I gave him my hand and he looked at me questioningly.

"Let's dance," I beamed. He laughed and took a hold of my hand. I led him to the middle of the dance floor and just swayed with him. He looked around the dance floor, nervously. He spotted a couple of people around us grinding and choked.

"Everyone dances like _that?_" he asked, looking at me. I laughed and nodded. He seemed to be making a quick decision in his mind because he twirled me around and pulled me closer. It was an unsaid agreement that he wanted to try _grinding_. We didn't do anything dirty or sensual, but you could just feel the potential physical chemistry between us. I swayed my hips against him and he placed his hands on them. His lips brushed against my ear and I clenched my jaw from doing anything inappropriate. I turned my head around to see how he was doing and our lips accidentally brushed against each other. This was getting to be too much. I looked at his brown eyes and suddenly realized that this was completely wrong. I escaped from his grip and started walking out of the club. Nick silently followed and we went back to the office.

**A/N Gahh...this chapter took a LONG time to write. I'm glad everything connected because it was so disfigured in my head. I didn't mean to put so much of Nick's characterization in there..this chapter was just to get to know about Miley's history and all that..the club scene was definatley fun to write. =P I'm kind of excited for the next couple of chapters, the story is going to start blowing up. I just wanted to give you guys the taste of their attraction. I might have to start writing in Nick's point of view, so we'll see how that goes!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stuffed my guitar into my trunk as I was getting ready to take off for work. I have been working for Jonas Press for about a month now. Lately, Nick and I have been doing random things during night shifts. I giggled as I had a flashback of our latest night shift. Just for kicks, Nick had wanted to go to a cake decorating class.

_ "Nick, I don't think you should do __**that**_,_" I said, eying the whipped cream bottle he had in his hand and the smirk he had plastered all over his face._

_ "Why not, Miley," he grinned. I took a step back._

_ "You're going to interrupt the class,"I explained, pointing at the teacher who was currently absorbed in her own lecture._

_ "That's okay," he took a couple of steps closer to me. He hotly whispered in my ear, "You're going to taste delicious after I'm done with you." Does he realize the things he does to me? I bit my lip and shut my eyes._

_ "Do me now." I didn't realize how wrong that sounded in my head until I said it. Nick must have picked up on the wrongness of the quote because when I opened my eyes he was clutching his sides with laughter. The whipped cream bottle was laid out on the counter while Nick was enjoying his own little world. I picked the bottle up and glared at him._

_ "Do me now," he mimicked. I rolled my eyes and squirted out a little cream onto his flawless face. A look of shock instantly appeared and he quickly reacted. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to start tickling me. It seemed as if I couldn't control the volume of my giggling because people started to look at us._

_ "They're such a cute couple," the lady beside us murmured. Nick instantly blushed and let go of me. He directed all his attention to our "cake" and just like that our moment was over._

The week before that, we skipped the night to go bowling. Today, I wanted to have a jam session. Ever since he told me he loved music, I've wanted to hear him play. I was super excited for this surprise and couldn't hold still throughout the day.

"Calm down, chica," Demi said as she noticed that I was bouncing up and down at my desk.

"I'm just a little hyper," I replied.

"Well, no kidding. So, I think Joe still likes me," she said quietly as she came up to my desk.

"Well, no kidding," I mimicked back. "The guy would walk the planet a billion times for you, Dems."

"No, I mean. There's the Joe that pretends to care and then there's the Joe that _actually_ cares. I can never really decipher between the two," she confessed.

"I think he cares," I said softly. "Well," I said looking at the clock. "Looks like time to start packing up."

"You mind if I take the night shift tonight?" Demi asked.

"No!" Damn my automatic reflexes. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and laughed.

"Wow, dedicated to your work?" she said with suspicion.

"Yup," I said, not looking at her. For the past month I've been here, Demi has accumulated the skill to sense when I am lying.

"Okay, then..." Demi picked up her stuff and blew me a kiss as she walked out. "Don't work too hard, Milerz." I watched her through the window as she walked out of the building. _Phew, everyone was out. _I went down to my car and dragged the guitar up to Nick's office. He didn't notice me come in until a few seconds later.

"Is that your guitar?" he asked as he got up to look at it.

"No, Sherlock Holmes," I muttered, out of breath from the heavy lifting I just did. He opened the case to find a Taylor neatly packed up and glossed.

"Wow, its beautiful," he breathed. I nodded. He looked up at me and smiled, "Can I try it?" I nodded, encouraging him to take out the guitar. He sat on the couch and started to tune the instrument. He looked up at me and patted to his side, signaling me to sit down next to him. I obliged and I listened to him play. "We should write a song. I haven't composed in forever."

"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. I couldn't contain my excitement. I loved music, but I hadn't had time for it lately. He grinned at me and started to strum some chords.

"How about we start off with A minor, G, F minor, and a C major," he strummed the chords in order and I frowned.

"In the A minor key? Someone's a little depressed today," I said. I shook my head, "It doesn't sound right at the moment." He handed the guitar over to me. I started to play whatever music was flowing through my body.

"Young hearts, I believe that we are not far," he sang a melody that matched the chords that I was playing. He smiled; he had such a beautiful voice. It was soft and it floated around the room effortlessly.

"From becoming who we truly are," I continued as I added a beat into my playing. He nodded and listened as I finished the verse, "Love is on its way."

He picked up the verse again as he sang, " Dreamers, you see everything in color." he rested a hand on my knee, letting me know he had an idea for the rest of the verse. "While the world is getting darker, love is on its way," he sang to the melody I had concocted earlier. It was my turn to pick up as I changed the chords around.

"So hold on another day. Cause love is on its way. You'll find its gonna be okay. Cause love is on its way," I sang whatever my heart was telling me too. All the emotions of the situation with Nick started to spill out. He joined me as I finished up the chorus, "Its all right you'll find a brighter day. Cause love is on its way." We were so in sync at the moment that even our breathing matched. Nick looked into my eyes and slowly took a hold of the guitar to place it to the side. Both our minds seemed to be going blank at the moment. He leaned in and captured me into a soft kiss. I started to lean back as he climbed on top of me. I slid my tongue over his lips and he opened his mouth, allowing our tongues to meet. Our tongues starting battling against each other as our bodies started to tangle up. His hands met my sides as he dug underneath my shirt. The contact with my bare skin sent shivers down my spine and Nick seemed to like it. Our physical chemistry started take over our minds and I started to unbutton Nick's shirt. Finally, his shirt was off and he started to work on mine. He began to kiss my neck as I let out soft moans of approval. He sucked the skin at the bottom of my neck and my back arched up in pleasure. It all just felt so good. In a couple of moments, I was left in my underwear while Nick was straddling me with only his boxers. He looked at me like he had all the love in the world. Neither of said anything as I tugged the waste band of his boxers. He obliged and took them off. I could suddenly not only feel how aroused he was but I could see it too. His breath became ragged as he moved to take off my bra. Once he did he started to suck my nipples and everything felt so right. He tugged off my panties and looked into my eyes for any signs of approval. I nodded and he slowly thrusted into me. I moaned as waves of pleasure started to roll through my body. He began to thrust in and out as he buried his face into my neck. I could hear him moan as I slammed my hips into his. He picked up speed as I started to moan his name. This all felt so surreal. I could feel that he was almost hitting his climax because his moans were getting more intense. He changed his position in order to please me and it worked. He hit the right spots over and over again. I could feel my walls tighten as I gave out one last scream. Nick came into me a few seconds later. I closed my eyes from the exhaustion. He was so good. I looked around at our surroundings and suddenly was fully aware that we had done it in his office. I looked at him as he was looking at me with curiosity. I panicked. My eyes wandered over to his chair and I could suddenly picture Selena on my first day here. I could picture the enormous engagement ring in her hand and I suddenly felt so dirty. I gasped as I pushed Nick off of me. I slipped on my clothes without saying a word. I didn't look back at him- I didn't want to remember what just happened.

_Love is on its way..._

**A/N so, this is where the story starts to take a major shift. Everything sort of just blows up from here on out. I started off the chapter with an innocent Niley moment to....yeah...haha...I felt really weird writing that. That was my first attempt to write a sex scene so sorry if it just came out awkward. But I felt like the musical chemistry that Niley was experiencing was going to lead into more than just a kiss. And I thought if they stopped before going all the way the story would just be awkward? So, yeah...I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And don't forget to review She's His Iris, the one shot that I posted yesterda (= Oh, and I hope you got that italics were either thoughts/ flashbacks.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

I could her the clank of her shoes on the hardwood floor. I didn't want to look up. I couldn't face her after what I just did. _God, I can't believe Nick and I let it get that far._ I closed my eyes as she walked past my desk and straight into Nick's office. I did not want to see that engagement ring on her finger. On her _perfect_ little finger. I look down at my hands to see guitar calloused fingers. Of course Nick was going to marry her. Why on earth would he pick me over her? I stared at his office door desperately hoping he would break off his engagement and turn to me to confess his undying love. Demi pounded her fists on her desk to get my attention.

"Hmmm?" I answered her desperate call for my attention.

"Selena is trying to hook Joe up with a friend of hers," she whispered across the room.

"How do you know that?" pretending to be involved in this conversation. I know Demi is going through a lot, but I just helped Nick cheat on his fiancé. And not just cheat, I mean REALLY cheat. Demi mouthed "Nick" as Nick's office door opened. Selena pranced into the room and bobbed her head up and down as though she was weighing two choices in her head.

"You," she said as she pointed her delicate fingers at me, flashing her engagement ring in my direction. "You, will help me shop for my wedding dress," she continued. Nick was staring at his interesting shoes at the moment. It was clear that he was trying to avoid eye contact.

"That's not in my job description," I replied. I really did not want to shop for _her_ wedding dress. Maybe if I didn't just have sex with her fiancé, I might have been open to that idea.

"Well, it is now," she said sharply as she turned to give Nick a goodbye kiss. This day could not get any worse. I got up as I followed Selena. I didn't even dare to look at Nick as he awkwardly stood in front of his door watching the two of us exit the office. We got into her car as it pulled up to the curb.

It was mostly a silent ride as I looked out the window of the car. The passing scenery was more interesting then talking about Selena's upcoming wedding.

"I think I want to go classic white," she babbled. She was currently splotching on some lip gloss as she was looking into her compact mirror. She was bundled up in a white coat with a matching hat. Yup, she was perfection all bottled up. "What do you think?" her tone was a little friendlier than before as she turned towards me.

"White sounds good," I replied back. There was an awkward silence before the car halted at a wedding dress boutique.

"Come on, I don't have many friends. Except Nick. Could you just be my friend for today?" she murmured. She looked so vulnerable for a second. All that perfection with a gaping whole of insecurities. I silently nodded.

"Maybe you should try some off white to you know, mix it up a bit." She clapped her hands to let out a squeal, showing her appreciation for my suggestion, and dragged me out of the car. There was already a line of workers waiting for Selena's arrival as she told them exactly what she was picturing for the wedding. As soon as the first material landed in Selena's hands, she darted into the fitting room to try it on.

"Milly, give me the next one!" I heard Selena call from the dressing room. I sat there looking at my surroundings until I realized she was calling _me._

"Uh, its Miley. And yeah, just give me a second."

"Whatever, just do it quickly," she snapped. I couldn't believe this was the same person that begged me to be her friend just a few moments ago. I tossed her the next dress. I could hear her zip it up as she gushed out "awws" of approval. She slammed the door open and glided out. "Isn't this just darling?" she exclaimed. She stood in front of the mirrors that were set up around the boutique and started to twirl around. She bounced up and down as she gushed with excitement. "This is the one. Right, Milly?" I rolled my eyes as she made the same mistake _twice_.

"Yeah, it is," I said, not bothering to correct her this time. She obviously didn't have enough brain space to memorize a simple name. She looked at herself in the mirror obviously enjoying her beauty. She cupped her face and let out a screech of excitement.

"I can't wait till Nick tears this off of me," she exclaimed. All of a sudden her face fell. It was as if she said something wrong. She took a seat next to me and let out a dramatic sigh. "You can't tell this to anyone," she said. I could tell whatever she was thinking about was weighing her down. _Does she know that Nick cheated on her? She couldn't have know- she didn't seem angry. _What if she knew it was me the _whole _time? "I'm a virgin," _Oh my god, she knows. Wait, what did she just say? _She noticed the surprised on my face because she repeated what she had previously said.

"I heard you. Is Nick a virgin too?"I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. We've been together since we were thirteen," she replied. "He's just never really wanted to do it."_ Oh my god, that means...I just took away Nick Jonas' virginity_._ That couldn't have been his first time._ "He's always wanted to wait for that special moment, I guess. I don't know, we've never talked about it." She kept thinking for a couple of seconds as I tried to soak in this newly acquired information. I tried to rehash everything that happened last night. I remembered the look in his eyes as he took off my bra. All of sudden I realized that everything we did last night was all new to him. Selena got up as she proceeded to pay for her wedding dress. I buried my head in my hands as I started to get a headache from all the realizations that were hitting me at lightening speed. Selena shook me when she was finished with the payments and dragged me back into the car. I didn't say a word as we got back into the office. Nick came out of his office right as we were walking in. For the first time that day, we made eye contact.

**A/N So, I've read the reviews. Most of the concerns were that this might turn into a pregnancy story- its not going to. I never had a pregnancy planned. It would definatley mess up the rest of the story I have planned. So, hopefully this chapter was like a - OMG type of moment. I wanted to give you guys a taste of what Nick is exactly feeling without changing point of views just yet. So obviously, that night between Miley and him means a lot to him. I think for what I have planned this story is going to end in five chapters or so and then I'll take a vote whether or not I should continue it on a different road. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So, chapters 1-7 are all on individual days. Chapter Seven is the next morning of Chapter 6. This update is a continuation of the day occurring in chapter 7. Chapter 7 was the morning and this chapter is the afternoon of it. Hope that didn't confuse you toooo much- I just saw a reviewer was confused so I wanted to clear up everything.**

_I didn't want to look at him. I really didn't want to even speak to him. What would I even say? Oh, yeah, I heard I took away your virginity, what does that make us? Am I responsible if you break your seven year relationship with Selena?_ Nick seemed to lose all the composure he had before because he looked so guilty at the moment. The afternoon sun was beating through the windows as the four of us refused to speak. Nick was directing all his attention to the floor as Demi was shifting from the awkward silence that was erupting. None of us were really saying anything- there wasn't much to talk about at the moment. Selena started to entertain herself with Nick's hand, completely ignoring the silent communication between Nick and me. All of a sudden, Joe walked in the room, swinging his arms in a jolly sort of fashion.

"What's up guys?" Joe swung his arm around me as I awkwardly stood still. Everything was getting too much for me and I couldn't handle this situation.

"Oh! Joe, you're just the person I wanted to speak to," Selena's eyes started to sparkle. She crawled out of Nick's grasp and jumped into the middle of the room, grabbing the attention that she was so desperately seeking.

"Hmmm?" Joe nodded towards her, trying to concentrate every ounce of brain power on both Demi and her at the same moment. _If that was possible for him. He was so in love with Demi._

"I set up a date for you tonight. You're doubling with me and Nick," she grinned. Her pearly whites flashed in his direction as though she was delivering good news.

"Oh, umm," Joe looked like he didn't know how to respond. Demi's head shot up from her desk and I could see a frantic expression running across her features. She grasped the coffee mug on her desk and quickly took a gulp, trying to restrict her mouth from talking. My mind started to switch gears and all of a sudden I was thinking at lightening speed. _I couldn't let her do this to Joe and Demi. They were so close to finally talking about what happened between them. If this double date actually happens, there's no hope for them._

"No need to thank me," she devilishly looked at Demi with a hint of satisfaction ringing through her voice. Something tells me that no matter how long I work at this office I will never be able to know Selena's true personality. "Her name is Taylor. She's blonde, funny, and just down right amazing. You'll love her." Before I realized what I was doing, my mouth started to move.

"Wait, that won't work," I bit my lip, hoping she would buy the excuse that I was just about to come up with. "Joe and I are together." Demi started to choke on her coffee and Joe took a deep breath in. They both had the same expressions on their face- surprise. I nodded. "You see, we didn't want to go public with our romance..." I trailed. I walked up to Selena and cupped my hand around her ear and whispered, "To not overshadow the wedding, you know." I gave Demi a knowing look behind Selena's back to calm her down for the moment. I took a step back and returned to Joe. I swung my arm around his waste and gave him a pinch, signaling him to go along with all that I explained.

"Yeah, you see, we are just _sooo_ in love," Joe put his best acting skills to work. Selena nodded, completely confused with the whole situation.

"But, I thought," she glanced at Demi and then back at Joe and me. Her eyebrows knitted together as she was trying to put the situation all together. Last she heard, Demi and Joe were madly in love and currently fighting and Joe didn't have a girlfriend. "Okay," she nodded and returned back to Nick like a loyal puppy. _I couldn't take all the lies I've been feeding her today. Everything was building up and it was unfair to her. I mean, I know she's not the best person, but no one deserves this. Nick needed to tell her. If not him, then I would._

_ "_Nick," I spoke up. He looked at me, unsure of what was really going on in this room at the moment. "We need to talk about those papers." He nodded. He knew this was a conversation he had to face sooner or later. He opened the door and I trailed in after him. He loosened his tie and leaned on his desk, not saying a word. I don't think he wanted to speak about this situation first. "You have to tell Selena-" I was cut off by Nick opening his mouth. I shook my head, telling him I wasn't finished. "Tell her that I slept with you to get Joe jealous." This way all the blame would land on me. Nick isn't a bad guy- last night was just a mistake.

"Miley-," I didn't let him finish that sentence.

"Please, Nick," I desperately asked. "She loves you. She really loves you. And deep down even through you gave your virginity to me," I paused as Nick bit his lip because I exposed the truth. "You care about her. Last night was just something that happened on a whim. It didn't mean anything to me and it didn't mean anything to you." I hung my head low. I knew in my heart that it didn't mean anything to him. I wasn't the one he was engaged to. I also knew that I lied- last night meant the world to me. "I should go," I said, my voice quivering as I left those words in the air. I walked right out of his office and went to Demi's desk and dragged her out of the office. We were going on a much need lunch break.

"Where are you taking me, Mi," Demi's forehead creased with worry. I was currently letting my tears fall down freely. There was really no use stopping them right now. I was far away from Nick. I looked up at the New York sky and blinked, letting a few more tears fall down. I dragged her into a nearby sandwich shop and started gasping for air. The customers were watching me as I was going through my breakdown. "Miley, you're scaring me," she led me to the back of the shop. I couldn't support myself as I lean on her shoulder. I didn't know I fell for Nick this hard. "Mi, tell me what happened. Did Nick fire you or something." I had to tell her. I needed someone. But, I felt so dirty. I felt so unwanted.

"I slept with Nick," I finally admitted. I wasn't proud of myself and Demi picked up on the fact. "He gave his virginity to me yesterday night in his office...on his couch," she nodded, allowing me to continue my confession. "We were playing music with my guitar and things just got out of control. I told him today, after that whole Joe thing, that he should tell Selena I slept with him to make Joe jealous. Yesterday wasn't his fault, Demi. He doesn't have feelings for me," I started to cry even more.

"You don't know that, sweetie," she started to smooth my hair in hopes of comforting me.

"No, but I do. He didn't even fight for me, Demi," I looked into her eyes. I could definitely imagine how glossy my eyes were from all the tears I was holding back. She engulfed me into a hug. "You probably think I'm a slut."

"No, I don't, Mi. You can't be so harsh on yourself." I nodded as she was speaking her words of wisdom. I looked around as the customers were still staring at me from my crying debut. She noticed what I was looked at and turned to the restaurant. She snapped her fingers and barked, "Hello, what about this is any of your business?" I giggled at her pursuit to protect me from complete strangers. "There's the Smiley Miley I know." That comment earned a smile.

"Do you think Selena might break off the engagement?" I asked. "She deserves to know...no matter how she treats other people."

"I think, that she won't. Both of them are just too scared to face reality sometimes. Selena especially- she tries to wrap herself around in this world that even she knows is completely fake. But thats what she does to find happiness." I looked up at the clock and sighed. It was time to go back to the office. We both got up and started walking along the streets of New York. When we got back to the office, we could hear shouting from Nick's office. He told her. Selena barged out with a huff when she heard Joe exclaim as he saw us.

"Slut," Selena hissed as she passed us on her way out. Joe looked at us with confusion written all over his face. He was sitting in Demi's seat as Nick told Selena everything in his private office. So, he didn't know a thing...yet.

"Did I miss something?" Joe asked. Demi chuckled. He nodded. "Not something I want to _know_ about, huh?" We both shook our heads as we silently walked into Nick's office. We had to give him the daily report of our day before we got back to work.

"Hey Ladies," Nick greeted us as we entered. I guess he was going to act like nothing happened. That's alright with me. Joe was right behind us because his booming voice instantly gave me a headache.

"Everything alright with the engagement, kiddo?" Joe asked. It was a question that I was wondering too.

"Yeah, we're uh, still getting married," Nick said, obviously not wanting to talk about the subject with me in the room. "Take a seat, Miley and Demi," Nick nodded towards the couch. Demi gulped. What was wrong with her?

"That...couch?" Demi clarified. Nick slowly nodded his head. I instantly realized what Demi's concern was. I, now, didn't want to sit on the couch. "Its okay. Apparently standing is an exercise now." She tapped her calves. "Its good for the legs." Joe leaned back to check her out.

"Apparently you're right," Joe grinned. Demi shot a glare at him and I giggled. Those two had the knack for making any awkward situation funny.

"So, we have finished the charts and all the labels for everything. We got all the approvals for the printing and your new client is actually pretty friendly," Demi updated Nick with the progress. He nodded back.

"Alright, um, get back to work," Nick said. All three of us were exiting out the room as I heard Nick call for Joe to stay. Looks like in a couple of minutes Joe will be enlightened about my sex life.

**A/N That is the longest update I've written, haha. This chapter was totally completely different then what I originally pictured in my head. Nick and Miley were never supposed to have the talk...but then the story wouldn't connect. Pay attention to what Demi says because she's actually right on point with Selena and Nick's personalities. Overall, I hope you like this guys can follow me on twitter- /theNILEYcrowd. Oh by the way..I don't think I ever mentioned my name lol- its Kayla (= thanks for the reviews and all the support!!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"What Joe?" I heard Demi snap as I climbed into the town car.

"I'm just asking. Why would you want to flirt with a guy like that?" he asked barely above a whisper. The car was crowded with Emily in the front and Mitchell, the accountant, stuffed in the corner. I couldn't believe Joe and Demi were having a fight tonight of all nights. Tonight was a company night out. We were celebrating Nick's upcoming wedding and his last couple of days as a single man. Emily "accidentally" scheduled the venue when Selena was out of town. So far, everyone in this car, except Mitchell of course, knew about that little _incident_ with Nick. Joe thought it was hilarious that Nick scored his first time with his _secretary._ Yes, Joe, I find it completely hilarious too. Not.

"Joe, dammit. I can talk to who I want," Demi barked, crossing her arms on her chest. I knew she secretly enjoyed the attention Joe was showering her with. Joe rolled his eyes and nudged me as I settled comfortably in my seat.

"Can you believe this girl?" he asked. I giggled earning a glare from Demi. The car started to move and Joe and Demi went back to bickering. I sighed as I looked at the passing city lights. The city looked so beautiful at night. Especially as the dots of light were flying by as the car was speeding through the streets. The driver skillfully maneuvered us to the hotel and I was the first one to crawl out of the car. My long tan legs made there way out first as I ducked under the car and into the fresh air. Demi pushed Joe out as he clumsily fell out. "Owwww," he whined.

"Wow, Mi, you look amazing," Demi said as she finally got out of the car. I was wearing a dark blue, curve hugging dress that complemented my eyes. "Nick is going to want to do you all over again," she whispered into my ear. I shoved her playfully and shrugged off the comment. Joe and Demi have been making jokes about my whole situation in hopes of cheering me up. Joe's arm found its way around Demi's waste as she made her way into the hotel. He steadied her as she almost tripped at the doorway and led her in. _I wish I had a guy like that_. Mitchell and Emily seemed to be hanging behind as I also made my way inside.

Nick was at the door greeting his guests. It didn't take long for my turn to be graced by his presence.

"Hey," he mumbled. I could feel his eyes wandering slowly from my legs to my eyes. I wasn't even thinking when I leaned in for a hug. I just wanted to feel his warmth tonight. He hugged me back and looked slightly flustered as I walked to a table. Demi joined me a few seconds later as she emptied out the contents of her clutch onto the table.

"What are you doing?" She didn't even take time to respond to me as she groaned. She smacked her head on the table a couple of times as she was trying to deal with whatever she was trying to deal with.

"I forgot my keys. I've officially locked myself out of my apartment," she was practically throwing her hands in the air. "Oh, my, god I'm such a ditz. Who locks themselves out?" she yelled. She was making such a fuss that Joe started to come over to our table. I would offer her my apartment, but I still haven't told her that my parents were kind of loaded.

"What's the matter, sweetie," Joe said. Concern was laced through every word he said. Demi rolled her eyes at the pet name and refused to answer him.

"She locked herself out," I answered for her. Joe laughed as he started to massage her shoulders. She leaned her head back in appreciation.

"Don't worry. You can stay at my place tonight," he offered. Demi adamantly shook her head. Joe tried again, "I'll stay at Nick's. The apartment will be empty."

"I can't take favors from you, Joe," Demi confessed. Joe laughed and kissed her temple.

"Come on. This has gone on long enough." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Looks like some people are making up tonight. Finally. I sat silently as I played with the forks on the table.

"Hey, would you like to dance?" I heard a voice ask. I slowly raised my head to see who it was. My eyes met a blond, tall man who was currently rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm Liam by the way. I work as Joe's right hand man," he introduced himself.

"Yeah, sure," I tried to sound at least a little bit excited. He led me to the floor and we started to sway to the music.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Liam tried to flirt. I giggled. Come on, this is the only compliment I've received from a guy in months. I can be flattered by it, right?

"Thank you," I replied. I leaned my head on his shoulders and I felt him stiffen up a bit. "Relax," I reassured him and he chuckled back. I heard someone clear their throat beside me and I tilted my head up to get a view of the person. It was Nick.

"Miley, I have some business to talk to you about," Nick said while looking at Liam. Liam nodded and grinned at me.

"It was good while it lasted," he kissed my cheek. I blushed at the contact. Liam walked away, leaving Nick and me alone.

"Whats up?" I asked. We haven't exactly had a conversation alone since...

"Come on," Nick grabbed my wrist as he led me through the tables stealthily. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching and slipped through the back of the hotel. I looked back one last time to see Demi and Joe leaning in for a kiss. Nick jammed his hands into his pocket once we hit the ally behind the hotel. He grabbed his keys and turned the corner. He led me to his car as I silently got into the passenger seat.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt. I didn't know what was on his mind and I honestly liked the feeling. I've never seen Nick actually take control of a situation and do something spontaneous. He shrugged as he shifted the gear into drive.

"You'll see," Nick responded. It was not until fifteen minutes later that we wound up at a Guitar Center. Nick parked the car and got out. He waited as I slipped out and started to follow him. _What was on his mind?_ We shuffled into the store and walked straight up to the counter to wait for help. Nick silently tapped his fingers as he watched the Guitar Center Employee stumble to the counter with a smile gracing his face.

"What can I do for you guys today?" the man asked. Nick slipped out his wallet and took out his Visa.

"Two acoustic guitars. Any type. It really doesn't matter at this moment."

"Nick, you can't just buy _two_ guitars on a whim," I hissed, but he wasn't paying any attention to me. The employee chuckled and nodded as he went to pick out the guitars. "What are you thinking?" I threw my hands in the air, hoping I would get through to him. He was about to waste six hundred dollars on some spontaneous adventure.

"I'm thinking that I really shouldn't be listening to you talk. Its really annoying actually," Nick grinned. Even though I knew he was joking, I couldn't help but get irritated.

"Nick," I whined, but he brought a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Please, Miley, just go with me on this," he begged. The employee finally came back with two cases and hand each of them to Nick and me. He rang up Nick's card and handed it back._ I can't believe Nick just did this_. We rushed out of the store and Nick drove randomly through the street. I could tell he had no idea where we were going because he kept looking at the streets in confusion. "Perfect," he murmured as we drove past a long bend of sidewalk. He parked his car across the street and took the guitars out of the trunk. "I've always wanted to do this," Nick settled his case down and I realized just exactly what we were going to do. He opened up his case and started to tune his new guitar. He looked up at me and said, "Oh, come on Mi, you know you would _love_ to do this." It was the first time he called me Mi and I silently hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"Nick-," I couldn't figure out what to say. It would be pretty cool to do a street show. "What would we play?"

"Anything."

"Okay," I started to open my case to follow Nick's actions. My guitar was beautiful. I ran my fingers along the beauty and smiled with appreciation at Nick. "Its gorgeous."

"Yeah," Nick said softly. He looked back at his guitar and started to stand up. "How about, No Other Way by Jack Johnson?" I nodded. I knew the song. Nick started off with the chords and I joined in with the individual notes. "When your mind is a mess. So is mine. I cant sleep," he sang. I listened to him as he spilled his heart out in music. "And know that if I knew all of the answers I would. Not hold them from you'd know all the things that I'd know. We told each other, there is no other way," he ended the chorus and I decided to pick up with him.

"Well too much silence can be misleading. You're drifting I can hear it in the way that you're breathing," we sang together. Our voices matched perfectly and people seemed to notice as they tossed dollar bills into our cases. We were communicating to each other- all the feelings that we kept bottled up. Nick kept looking at me as he sang. The parts that perfectly correlated to our situation would have extra eye contact. We ended the song. It was my turn to tell him how I felt now.

"Never say never by The Fray," I offered and Nick's hands automatically found their way to his guitar. He started off the song again and I followed. This time I started off the singing. "Somethings we don't talk about. Rather do without." I started to bob my head as I got into the music. Nick smiled when he noticed I was enjoying myself.

"Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go." By now Nick had joined in with me and I could feel his feelings. We breathed out the last couple of words as a crowd of people started to join us.

Nick completely took over as he sang, "I will be your guardian when all is crumbling." A single tear escaped as he sang. Is this really how he felt about me?

"Okay, um, last song," Nick said around an hour later. We went back and forth with songs throughout the night and people actually enjoyed our performances. Little did they know that we were really confessing our feelings for each other in the most subtle way possible. I raised my eyebrows as he thought about what song to sing next. A small flash of a smile broke out on his face as he seemed to be getting an idea. "Your Body is a Wonderland," Nick finally said. I blushed automatically. Oh, god. I nodded and I started off the chords. He added in his own flare as I finished up the intro. He started to bang the beat on his guitar and got really into the music. I guess he really felt the song. Oh, god.

"We got the afternoon. You got this room for two. One thing I've left to do. Discover me. Discovering you," I started to become weak in the knees as he sang. I didn't have the guts to join him in this song. "One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain. One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue," Nick looked at me as he sang. The crowd started their "oooh"s and "awww"s. I started to blush, but I kept playing along, ignoring all these signs. "If you want love then make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets. Take all your big plans and break 'em. This is bound to be awhile," Nick grinned. Maybe I'm imagining this. "Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonderland. I'll use my hands." I shivered as he sang the chorus. We finished up the song and there was a round of applause from the crowd. We both took our bows and started to pack up. We climbed into his car after putting everything it the trunk.

"You can keep the guitar," Nick offered.

"Thanks," I didn't put up a fight. I honestly wanted to remember this night. We got to the hotel and Nick watched as I got into the town car that was going to take me home. After I got in, I saw his car speed away and as I was watching him go on his own way, I realized something. I made the biggest mistake of my life. I let him go. I should have told him how I felt clearly and a _long_ time ago. I couldn't fix this. It was too late. He was getting married in two days.

**A/N Wow, my updates are getting longer each time. Sorry this took longer to write out. The idea didn't come so easily. It really took awhile to form itself. Um, so there's around three or four more chapters of the original story left. It depends like I have everything planned out already so that all done. So, I hope you guys liked all the musical communication stuff. I've always wanted to do a street show. It kind of sounds like fun =P **


	10. Chapter 10

Today was Thursday. And Tomorrow? Friday. The day Nick was getting married. I haven't even decided if I'm actually going to the wedding. At the moment, I was sitting at my desk pretending to do the loads of work that was piling up. Demi has been taking care of my slack for the last couple of days. Honestly, I feel bad. I was in a slump and she was paying for it. I didn't want to work. I just wanted Nick. Was that so bad?

"Mi, I hate to ask you this..." Demi bit her lip. I should have know- I was taking way too much advantage of her.

"You can say anything, Demi," I said, knowing fully well that she was probably fed up with my depressed attitude.

"Can you take my night shift tonight. Joe and I just got back together and he asked me out for _tonight_. I know its the day before-,"Demi continued, but I cut her off.

"No, no. Don't worry. I would love to do it," I said sincerely. "I'm glad you guys are patching things up," I smiled. She grinned.

"Yeah, it feels so much more stronger this time around. Like he _really_ cares about this relationship."

"That's good. You don't find guys like Joe lying around everywhere, ya know," I winked at her. She nodded, fully understanding what I was saying.

"Well, I better get going," she said as she looked around the office. People were beginning to stuff their papers in their bags after a long day of work. I nodded at her. It seemed that time had been moving slowly lately. It was a countdown until I lost Nick permanently. I sighed as Demi slowly left me drowning in my own thoughts.

"Hey," Nick said as he walked out of his office. He looked a bit confused as he looked between Demi's desk and my desk. "Umm.."

"Demi has a date with Joe tonight," I answered his unsaid question. Realization dawned on him. We would be stuck in an office all night- the day before his wedding. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"How about Carlo's," he answered automatically as though he had been rehearsed. I nodded back and he slipped into his office quietly. The night shift was pretty event less. Before we knew it, it was already one o'clock – our normal time to leave. We started to pack our bags and Nick dragged out his bulky briefcase. Boy, does that boy work a lot. He started to check all the windows and doors as I made my way to the parking lot. I didn't want to spend too much time in there. I was afraid I would say something I knew I shouldn't. I quickly got into my car and stuck my key into the ignition. I turned it and waited for the engine to rumble. It didn't. I tried the same process. The engine stayed silent _again_. I groaned as I hit my head to the wheel. Out of all the days in the world, today just had to be the day that hated me. Tomorrow hates me too. Oh god, all the days hate me. I walked out of the car and slammed the door, creating an echo through the parking garage. Nick was walking down the stairs at the exact same moment. Great.

"Whats the matter?" Nick asked as he was walking toward my car. His car was on the end of the parking lot. Why was he walking over here? Oh yeah, I'm sobbing like an idiot in the middle of a parking lot.

"My-my car. Won't," my tears were clouding up my thought process. Why was even crying?

"Shhhh," Nick said softly. He wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his shirt.

"My car won't start," I said when I finally gained my composure back. Nick rubbed my bare arms as he tried to calm me down a little bit more.

"We'll call the mechanic," Nick said like any normal person. I nodded as I realized the logic in his words. "Here, why don't we leave this till the morning. You seem tired," he stroked my cheek, wiping away my stray tears.

"How am I supposed to get home," I pointed lamely at my car. I really wasn't thinking. It was one and I was tired.

"I'll drive you home," Nick chuckled. He put a hand on the small of my back as he led me to his car. He sighed as he turned on the engine and I wondered what was on his mind. Was I being a burden?

"Umm..so," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know the directions to your place."

"Oh, just turn right up here. Its not that far," I said as I took in where exactly we were in New York City. Nick listened. It was getting to be eerily quiet in the car so I turned on the radio. I kept switching the channels as Nick chuckled. "What?" I asked, annoyed. What was so funny?

"Nothing. Just forget it," Nick smirked.

"No. Tell me," I said adamantly. Nick shook his head, tossing his curls all over the place. "Fine."

"Awww, come on, Mi, don't be like that," Nick turned to me, placing one hand on my knee and keeping the other on the steering wheel. I tried to mentally ignore that my insides where flipping from his touch.

"Be like what, Nick?" I glared at him. "Just tell me. Its not like I'm going to go after you with a pitchfork or something."

"You just looked really cute trying to decide on the station. Your cheeks just flush up with excitement with the music," he said sincerely. Oh. I blushed and Nick turned to keep his eyes on the road. His hand was still on my knee. "Is this it," Nick asked as he slowed down to a building. I nodded. He parked the car on the curb and I sat silently for a minute, pondering if I should just confess everything now. I decided not to.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I stumbled out of his car. I was walking to the building's door when I heard something.

"Miley," Nick's voice sounded hoarse. He sounded like he had something to say but not enough time to. I turned around to see him a couple of steps away from me.

"Nick..." I trailed. What was he going to do? He stepped forward. And with each step he took, I stood still. He was a couple of inches away from me. We didn't say a word as he pushed his lips onto mine. All of a sudden, I felt on top of the world. It was like I was on a high. His tongue licked my lips, begging for an entrance. I obliged. His arms circled around my waste as I jumped up to wrap my legs around him. He caught me and stumbled forward a little. He started staggering to the door. Once we got there, I detached my lips as he started to work on my neck. I punched in to alarm code and opened the door. We both stumbled into the lobby. Luckily, the night guard was asleep and our little session was going by unnoticed. "Elevator," I gasped in between kisses. Nick took us into the elevator and we ended up in my penthouse moments later. As soon as the door shut, Nick dropped me down.

"God, you're amazing," Nick breathed as he connected our lips again. He slammed me against the wall and started placed open mouth all over my exposed skin. I quickly made a decision as a grabbed his tie and placed a hard kiss on his mouth. I was leading him to the bedroom. I slammed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He fumbled with the buttons on his pants as I grabbed a condom for a drawer. Hey, a girl needs to be prepared. When I turned to look at him, his shirt was off and he was reaching for mine. Once he got it off his eyes darkened with lust. I led his hands to the clasp of my bra as he slid it off of me.

"Nick," I murmured into his skin. He pressed a kiss onto my temple as he slowly started to work down my skin. "I think," I fingered his boxers and smiled devilishly, "this should really go off." I slipped my hand into his boxers and started to touch him. He groaned at the contact. I rubbed him and massaged him and was silently pleased with myself as he groaned with pleasure.

"Mi," he flipped us over. He was on top of me. He cupped my breasts and smothered them with kisses. His fingers made their way down to my panties as he slid them in.

"Nick," I begged as he started to tease me. He plunged his fingers in, "Oh. My. God," He worked his fingers in and out. He worked his magic as I gave out cries of pleasure. And trust me, there were a lot of cries. "Nick I need you now," I demanded. He didn't say a word as he took of his boxers and rolled on the condom that I had put aside earlier. He slid off my panties and pushed into me. "Oh, Nick."

"Mi, you feel so good," his breathing was ragged. I flipped him over and started to ride him. This way, I could see his face contorting with all the signs of pleasure. "Miley, baby," he moaned. He quickly flipped me over and pushed in as hard and fast as he could. I gasped in surprise as he started to pick up with even more speed. God, this boy was determined. "Miley, I'm-," he couldn't finish his sentence, but I could tell he was getting close. He put all his energy in as he pushed into me one more last time. That did the trick. My walls tighten and we both screamed into each other. Nick buried his face into the crook of my neck. "That was amazing." He rolled over and we fell asleep from the strenuous activity that we just performed.

**A/N Haha, I hope you guys liked the chapter (= Thanks for all the reviews. I have like 91, which is amazing because thats like ten reviews per chapter!!!!!! I love you guys! Thanks for the support**


	11. Chapter 11

I slowly opened my eyes and rolled across the bed, thinking I would snuggle into Nick. Well, obviously, I was wrong. I met empty space. I got up to see if he was anywhere in the room. His clothes were gone. Was he gone? I slowly slipped into my clothes and tiptoed throughout my apartment. It was empty. I could feel my heart sinking as I sat at my kitchen counter. How could he just...fuck and run? In the midst of my depression, I noticed a yellow post it neatly stuck on the end of the counter. I reached for it and saw Nick's precious handwriting scrawled all over it.

_Hey Miley, I had to get to work. I'll see you there. -Nick_

I could just picture the smirk he had on his face when he wrote this. What kind of guy leaves a girl in bed? I sniffled and begun to realize that tears were slipping down my face. I reached for my phone, knowing that I needed someone right now. My fingers skimmed across the numbers as I called Demi.

"Hello?" Demi answered. She seemed a little tired. Probably because I woke her up at six thirty in the morning.

"Demi, can you come over here," I sighed. I really need someone to talk to.

"You okay, Miley?" I shivered at her question. No, I was not okay.

"Please come," I begged.

"Of course. What's your address, sweetie?" Demi asked. I could hear her shuffling around. Probably for a paper and a pen. I mumbled out my address and hung up the phone. I went back to bed as snuggled into my sheets. I couldn't go to work today. Facing Nick would be next to impossible. It was already hard enough. It took fifteen minutes until my I heard the doorbell echoing through my apartment. I slumped out of bed to opened the door for Demi. She was already dressed for work in a neat white blouse and a gray pencil skirt.

"Oh, my god. I know that hair. Sex hair," Demi sighed as she took in my appearance. I didn't bother to clean up before she came.

"Nick drove me home last night," I murmured. I collapsed onto my sofa in tears. "When I woke up in the morning, he was gone. There's a post it on my counter saying he went to work."

"Miley," Demi circled her arms around me, bringing me a sense of comfort that I really needed at the moment.

"I can't go to work," I cried. I was sitting still as all my emotions were running rampant through my body. I felt hurt. I felt lost. I felt dirty. I felt insecure. I felt in love. How can a guy make you feel all those things at once?

"Its okay. Take the day off," Demi hugged me tighter as she rested her head on my shoulder. I violently shook my head.

"No. I mean. I can never go to work. I'm quiting," I looked at Demi's wide eyed expression. She did not see this decision coming. "I'm in love with him, Demi," I confessed. "And I need to get away from him."

"I understand, sweetie, but-"

"No buts. I'm going back to Tennessee. Back to my parents. Back to college. I just can't handle this anymore." Demi nodded. I knew she didn't understand, but I hoped she would. I couldn't stay when everything reminded me of him. New York City had to be put in the past.

"You know I love you, right?" Demi gave me one last squeeze as she started to head for work. I nodded. We stood silently at the door, waiting for one of us to break the silence. "You aren't going to the wedding either, huh?" I shook my head. I didn't allow my voice to escape from my tightly held mouth. It would betray my emotions. I watched Demi head towards the elevator. That was probably the last time I would ever see her again.

* * *

Nick's POV

I shuffled through the papers on my desk. I couldn't get last night's moments out of my head. I leaned back into my seat, running my stray hand through my hair. She looked like an angel this morning- she was sleeping so peacefully. I pulled up my sleeves to see the time. She should be here any minute. Why isn't she here already? I suddenly shivered as I remembered her lips. _God, I'm going to go crazy. This is insane. I'm in...I'm in-. Hold on. Let me finish that thought later. Demi just walked in. Where's Miley?_

"You, have a lot of explaining to do, mister," Demi pointed her finger at me. She was heaving up and down with anger. "You can't just fuck and run."

"What?" I was completely taken aback. First of all, is she talking about what happened last night? And second of all, how does she know?

"You left Miley all alone this morning," Demi was pounding her fists on my desk. Her anger was radiating through my office.

"I- um, I," I tried to get something out. Anything out. Demi was furious.

"And, you have a wedding today. A wedding. How could you be so stupid to let something like this happen. And then not even face it?" It seemed like she was ready to slap me.

"Demi, you don't understand," I tried to reason with her.

"No, you don't understand, _Nicholas,_" she hissed. "Miley quit her job." With that one statement, my world started to spin out of control. She was quitting?

"She's quitting?" I choked out.

"Yes, she's quitting," Demi sounded annoyed. "What were you planning on doing anyways. Marrying Selena and just getting Miley on the side for the rest of your life?" Demi said in disgust. I shook my head. That was not what I was planning to do. I honestly don't even know what I was planning to do.

"She's not some trophy, _Nicholas, _ that you can get whenever you want. The poor girl is in love with you. And I for one, don't even know why. You're sick," she spat. I looked into Demi's eyes. And for the first time in my life, I saw disgust and hatred.

"Demi, listen to me," I begged as I stood up. She shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it, Nick. I really don't." She turned on her heal and walked over to her desk. I fell back into my chair.

* * *

"But I love her," I mumbled to no one in particular. I shut my eyes._ How was I going to fix this? Is Miley really in love with me? I need to talk to someone._ I grabbed a hold of my phone and dialed Joe's office. He had to come through for me.

* * *

Miley's POV

_Yes, I was still moping around my apartment. Don't judge me, okay? _I tugged out a big tub of ice cream from the refrigerator and set it on the counter. _Now, where were those spoons? _I was in the middle of shuffling through my cupboards and drawers when I heard the doorbell ring. I trudged to my door, silently hoping that it was Nick with a bouquet of roses. He should have already have known by now that I quit my job. I opened the door and was startled to see Selena.

"Hi," she piped. She was obviously highly dosed up on sugar. _Wasn't her wedding in like three hours? _I looked up at the clock that was hanging in my hallway- three o clock. She walked in dramatically without an invitation. "Did Nick give you this place as a payment?" she scoffed as she looked around my penthouse. I bit my lip. I could not show any sign of weakness around her.

"What do you want?" I retorted. I crossed my arms, hoping it would give her an aggressive impression. This girl was scary.

"Look, you better stay away from him," she pursed her lips as she thought for a moment. "My Nicky isn't going to waste his precious time with losers anymore." Her words stung. She didn't stop there. "Some girl ,probably from Brooklyn, isn't going to give him what he needs. He needs me. And he knows that. Thats why he's still with me."

"Get out," I said softly. "Get out," I raised my voice a little higher. Just in case she didn't hear me the first time.

"By the way," she said as she stepped out. "Do not come to the wedding," she warned. She gave one last final glare as she glided gracefully into the elevator.

* * *

Nick's POV

Joe was lounging in my chair as I walked into my office. I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Whats up, bro," he said lightly. Yeah, Joseph, thats a great way to start off a serious conversation.

"I slept with Miley last night," I went straight to the point. There was not point in beating around the bush. I didn't have time. I had three hours to make a decision.

"Whoa, damn," Joe leaned back into the chair, soaking up the brand new bit of information. "Is she good?" Joe tried to joke. I sent him a deadly glare and he started to change his attitude. "Okay, I'm sorry. What does this mean?" he asked.

"I don't know Joe. I'm in love with her," I sighed.

"Then go get her," Joe urged. "She's way better than Selena," he added as an afterthought. Of course I knew that. I was in love with this girl.

"That's not the point," I argued.

"Then what is?" Joe asked, clearly getting annoyed by the conversation. He was missing the bigger picture.

"I-I," I stammered. I didn't know how to say this. It was probably one of the deepest confessions I will ever have. Joe got up and walked towards me. He patted my shoulder, encouraging me to speak. "I don't want to get hurt," I finally confessed.

* * *

Miley's POV

I paced back and forth in my hallway. I was waiting for Demi to come. I called her after Selena had made her unexpected visit and she said she would rush right over here. Suddenly, bells were erupting everywhere and I raced towards the door. As soon as I opened it, Demi came flying in.

"Sorry, I came as soon as I could. Work finished at four today," she explained. "Okay, start from the beginning. What happened?" she asked.

"Selena came over and she warned me not to come to wedding,"I explained. Demi's eyes narrowed.

"She _warned _you," she repeated. I nodded. What was Demi getting at. "That girl is such a-,"

"She said other hurtful things too," I cut Demi off. My eyes wandered around the apartment. They were beginning to water as I recounted Selena's visit.

"That's it!" Demi exclaimed. "You're going to that wedding," she grabbed my wrist as she dragged me into my bedroom. "Just to piss her off." She walked straight into my closet and started to sift through my dresses.

"I can't go, Demi!," I nearly shouted when I processed what she just said.

"Why not?" Demi turned around with a hand on her hip. "Because you're afraid that Selena will slap you? Come on, Miley. What is she going to do in front of hundreds of people?"

"I can't watch Nick getting married," I replied back. I could care less about Selena. Demi pushed me towards my mirror and grabbed my shoulders.

"You're not doing this for me. You're not doing this for you. You're doing this for all the girls who have ever been played by a guy," she said dramatically.

"That's cheesy," I giggled.

"Did it work?" she raised her eyebrows as she waited for me to answer. I thought about it.

"I think it did," I decided. Demi clapped her hands in excitement and led me around my closet as she inspected my clothes carefully.

"I think this one is just perfect," she said as her eyes lighted up. She placed the dress in my hands and headed out. "Get ready! We only have an hour and a half until the wedding," she yelled. She turned back around. "I'll pick you up at 6," she added and started to walk out of my penthouse. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Demi's POV

I carefully made my way into the elevator as I started to dial the number.

"Hey, Joey?," I laughed into the phone.

"Hey, Demz," he sounded happy. "Did you convince her?"

"Yup," I said as I pressed the button to go down. "The plan is officially in motion, Joey bear."

**A/N Okay, that's got to be the longest chapter out of all eleven of them. I like the way this chapter turned out. In orderer for the sotry to move one, I needed to keep switching the points of views. Its different stylistically from the rest of the story, but I like it (=. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Wow, 23 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. That is crazy. Thank you for all the support! I love you guys!**** For the end of the story, I kind of want to put my readers into it. So if you guys review, put a link of a picture of what dress you would like Miley to wear to the wedding. It has to be a dress that Miley herself has already worn. If you follow me on on twitter reply me the link. I would really love it if all of you guys participated in this. I'll take the dress with the most suggestions and make that the dress in the wedding. **


	12. Chapter 12

I slipped on my solid silver pumps. Shoes. Check. Make up? I looked in the mirror to take in my appearance. My eyeshadow brought out the hint of blue in my eyes. The rest of my make up was inspired by a very natural look. I tilted my head to the back to get a peak of the rear view of my dress. It ended a couple of inches above my knees. Well, more than a couple of inches. But hey, when was it a crime to show off a little leg? Especially, when you had an affair with the groom. I picked up my hair and dropped it, letting it drape over my shoulders. My smooth curls dangled along the silver design of the dress. Something wasn't right. My hair was hiding the beauty of the shoulders of the dress. They were very eighties inspired. I made a quick decision and started to pin my hair up. There. Perfect. The micro mini was flattered by the bangles I slipped on as I started to head to the front of my apartment. I hope this isn't too much. I grabbed my clutch from the counter and started to walk out.

Demi's car was waiting for me out front. I hopped in and took a good look at her.

"Wow, we match," Demi squealed as I was processing her outfit. She looked drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing a metallic silver, sleeveless dress. Her shoes stood ten inches tall in a bold silver. Well, probably not ten inches. The dress, overall, gave her a slight glow. Joe was one lucky man.

"Um, Demz, you picked out this dress!" I reminded her. She let a "pffft" and waved her hand.

"I knew that," Demi grinned. "Haha, really, but when I was getting dressed...I didn't realize," she motioned at our dresses. I nodded at her cover up. She could be so forgetful sometimes. We start to babble about random things to keep Nick off my mind as we traveled to his wedding. It was quite a journey until the car screeched to a halt. I lurched forward from the car's impact.

"Whoa. Great way to start off the day," I rubbed my forehead because it softly slammed into the seat in front of me. Maybe I shouldn't have been leaning forward throughout the ride. Demi giggled and opened the door.

"Be careful, Miles," she warned. I laughed. I couldn't help but think that Demi was warning me about emotional pain rather than physical pain. We linked arms as we skipped into the wedding's venue. It was beautiful. I had to take a deep breath as I took in my surroundings. Selena picked a fairy-tale esque setting. There was an ice sculpture of a castle near the front where the sign in book was.

"Fancy," I commented. I've been to a lot of nice weddings before, but this one was just breathtaking.

"Smancy," Demi finished. She rolled her eyes and led me to the sign in book. "What should we write. Have a nice life, assholes?" She tapped the pen on the table, seriously contemplating.

"Demi," I warned. I snatched the pen away from her and shook my head in disapproval. "It should be have a nice life cheating assholes," I said in a quiet whisper so that no one would hear me. I knew that sounded bitter, but give me a break. Nick took my heart and stomped on it without a care in the world. She giggled and tugged me away from the table before I could cause any damage. We took our seats near the front as everyone started to file in. It was a very quiet atmosphere. People kept to themselves as they read through the small pamphlets that were neatly laid on each chair.

"Whats this," Demi asked as she flipped through the tiny booklet. "How Nick and Selena met," she pointed to her throat and pretended to gag as she read the introduction. "They met while fighting over crayons. How much do you want to bet that this thing is just a load of BS," Demi huffed as she skimmed through it. "Nick gazed at Selena in a loving manner as he proposed to her. Um, yeah, right. They forgot that Nick gazed at Miley in a loving manner as he made love to her TWICE," Demi bit at her lip.

"Demi," I looked around to see if anyone overheard her little rant. "Shut up. Let's just not talk about _that_," I said, referring to the two nights that were slowly breaking my heart down. She gave me a shrug as she continued to read. Her phone vibrated a couple of times, but she ignored it. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Nope," Demi crossed her legs and look at me. "Today is Miley day," she grinned. I'm glad I have such a good friend.

* * *

Nick's POV

I groaned. Today was not a good day. I recognized I was tieing myself down forever to a person I didn't even love. But, what was the guarantee that Miley would even stay with me for past a month? She could change her mind any minute and walk out of my life. She already walked out of my life. I moved through the room of the hotel and decided to take a peak at the outside ceremony. I pulled the curtains to reveal a bunch of people already seated. A flash of silver caught my eyes and I squinted to get a better view. There were two heads that were giggling amongst themselves near the alter. That looked a bit like...No, it couldn't be. She was supposed to be on her way back home. Miley? My head started to spin in three different directions. What was she doing here? I straightened out my tux as I took one last look through the window. It was now or never. The wedding coordinator led me down the steps and outside as I walked down the red carpet. My breathing started to become faster and it rose to its peak as I caught a glimpse of Miley. Damn. She looked gorgeous. My eyes danced around her body. The dress hugged her in all the right places and I unintentionally licked my lips. I could see people staring at her as she was quietly talking to Demi. She was the center of attention with her beauty. Or maybe I was just imagining what I wanted to imagine. I quietly took a step as I placed my self next to the priest. I could see Joe out of the corner of my eye fidgeting nervously. I wonder what that's all about. The music started to chime and everyone's heads turned to the back. Selena popped out wearing a white dress that flowed effortlessly around her. It flung onto one shoulder and left the other shoulder bear. She looked beautiful. But, I didn't get the same butterflies I did when I looked at Miley. I could see some people turning to me to see my reaction as I watched her walk down the aisle. Unfortunately for them, I could care less. I wasn't staring at her. The music stopped and my attention was brought back on Selena who was situated across from me. This is it.

"Hey, Nicky," she giggled softly as she took a hold of my hand, waiting for the ceremony to start. I didn't pay attention to her, instead I saw Demi give Miley a slight squeeze. Did Miley really love me? Did she love me like I loved her? I looked at Selena and something finally dawned on me.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked as he looked up from his book. It was apparent to everyone in this room that I wasn't in love with Selena.

"I do," Selena squealed, fully unaware of what was going through my brain.

"And do you, Nicholas Jonas, take Selena Russo to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked monotonously. This wedding meant nothing _even_ to the priest.

"I do," I said.

"Okay-," but I cut him off before he could say anything else. I slowly took my hands out of Selena's tight grip.

"No, you didn't let me finish," I shook my head. "I do not think I can go on with this," I looked up at Selena's face with the courage I had been lacking all these months. Confusion started to spread through her flawless features. Her forehead started to crumple up and her nose started to fold in. She blinked a half a dozen times in order to fight back her glossy eyes.

"What?" she said in a hoarse whisper. Everyone was staring at us right now. I tried to block them out as best as I could.

"Sel," I said softly. I knew she tried to put up a tough persona, but she was so weak inside. I couldn't break her. "You know we're not meant to be. Come on," I urged as I rubbed her arms and looked at her in the eyes. "Sel, you don't love me," I murmured. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked so broken. But I would have been broken if I went through with this.

"But I do," she tried to wipe away her tears. She tried to sniff everything back in to her as she sobbed. This was the first sign of weakness I had ever seen her show in front of people.

"Sel, you don't. Deep, deep down you know that." She looked down. I knew she wanted to be the one that walked out of this first so I let her escape from my grip as she ran through the aisle. It was the best for both of us. I looked over at Miley. She was just as shocked as everyone else. I made my way back into the hotel and ignored all the questions that people were throwing at me.

**A/N Not the longest chapter but it was pretty decent in size. This is the chapter y'all have been waiting for. Right? Haha, so one more chapter. Remember, this still doesn't mean Niley is together. Thank you for the reviews last chapter!!!! That was amazing. Before it used to be hard to get like 11 reviews and now the chapters have like 20. Thank you so much. You guys are honestly the best readers. Demi and Miley's Dress came from the Hannah Montana London premier.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Miley," Demi whispered as she pulled me towards the door. We were walking out of Nick's wedding or _almost _wedding. I couldn't believe what just happened. Why did he leave her? "Miley," she snapped her fingers, breaking me from my trance.

"Demi, what just happened. He just left Selena. I can't believe it. He was at the altar one second and then the next second he was running down the aisle. Why did he do it? Did something come up? Did the company go broke? Did he-," unfortunately I was cut off in the middle of my rant by an anonymous hand that dragged me into another room. "Demi," I gasped, not getting a good look at the suspect who was currently holding my fingers hostage. I expected Demi to be panicked, but no- she was smiling. Not just any smile. A _I'm up to something _smile. "Demi," I warned, but the hand quickly covered my mouth and dragged me to an elevator. I started to squirm, but the person's grip got tighter. I closed my eyes to calm myself and tapped my pumps impatiently. What the hell was happening? I parted my lips and clenched down on the unknown hand. I put in extra pressure just to give the person a lesson.

"Owwwww," I heard a yelp behind me. They let go of my body and I finally got a good look at them. Joe. I rolled my eyes. I should have known better. "What did you do that for, woman." He was carefully looking at his hands for any damage.

"Self defense," I slapped him in the head. "Now, why did you scare the living daylights out of me? Do you want to die an unreasonable death," I put my hands on my hips and glared. He was not getting off the hook so easily. Demi was going to get it just as bad.

"It was a joke, geez," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heals. The elevator dinged and he pushed me out. "But in all honesty. I need to um, show you something."

"Show me something?" I asked for clarification. You never know with Joe. He might be leading you into a a giant mousetrap for all you know.

"Oh, its harmless," he muttered after absorbing my face expression. I must have looked pretty incredulous right now. He mumbled something under his breath, but I couldn't quite hear him so I just followed him.

"Follow me, my lady," Joe stopped at a door and opened it with his key card. Okay, if Joe wants to get lucky. He's doing it with the _wrong _ person. I shot him a glare but he playfully rolled his eyes and held the door wide open. I walked in and took a couple steps into the room, expecting Joe to come in with me. When I got a good look at the room (well suite), I saw someone looking out the window on the other side. The person just looked exactly like...Nick. I heard the door slam shut and Nick jumped around, a little startled from the noise. I looked back to see if Joe was there. He wasn't. I walked over to the door and tugged it. It was being held in place by someone on the other side.

"Miley?" I heard Nick ask as he approached me. I squeezed my eyes shut. Everything made sense now. Demi's phone vibrating. Joe sweating like a crazy pig in the wedding. Demi's know it all smile. They were planning this all along. I could smell his sweet scent even though he was a couple of paces away from me. His shirt was untucked and undone. You could see his white undershirt and that made me want him so much more.

"Hi," I said a little too meekly. This was just plain awkward. Demi was going to get a long, long lecture when I see her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Great, he doesn't want me here.

"Joe," I pointed at the door, naively thinking he would understand. He titled his eyebrows in confusion and I tried to muster up the courage to speak even more. "He tricked me into coming up here and-" I could see that Nick was realizing what I was saying so I stopped talking. We had a couple of moments in silence, but it was interrupted as Nick took more steps closer. He gently took my hand and started stroking it. Needless to say, I shivered from his contact. The contact that I missed so much.

"Why'd you quit?" His voice sounded so broken. He held my hand loosely and then decided a couple of second later to tighten his grip. As if I was going to run away.

"You just fucked and ran," I gave the most honest answer at the moment. I did not want to be his second choice. If he wanted to have sex with me and be with Selena, I wouldn't have been able to handle it.

"I was so stupid," Nick closed his eyes. It seemed as if he was trying to block the whole world out and just give me the apology I deserved. " You're amazing, Miley," he murmured as he closed in on me. He pushed me against the wall and buried his head into the crook of my shoulders. My knees were giving away from the amount of contact we were sharing.

"Nick," I collapsed into his arms. I give up. I wouldn't be able to resist him any longer. He tilted his head back and pressed his lips onto mine. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I couldn't break the kiss. It was just too delicious. He backed up and encircled his arms around me. His tongue grazed across my lips, but I did not part them open. He was going to have to wait. "Nick," I gasped as I pulled back. He was already getting busy around my neck area. I threw my head back as he sucked my skin. He pulled away, intentionally leaving a forming mark. At the moment, I didn't care about the bruise- I wanted to know what was on his mind. "Nick," I blocked his actions, adding a warning note to my voice. "Please tell me what we're doing." He paused for a second and stared intently into my eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Miley," he said softly. I closed my eyes and I could feel him place light kisses on my eyelids. He was in love with me. He loved me.

"Is that why you left Selena?" I had to know.

"Yeah," he said shyly. He looked at me, waiting for my reaction. I couldn't give him one. In fact I wasn't really thinking. Nothing was processing at the moment. I felt myself weaken as I thought even more. Too much was catching up to me right now. I walked towards the couch that was situated a little far away from the door I had entered from. I sat down and placed my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. Nick trailed behind me and sat next to me, unsure of what to say or even do. Moments before, we were kissing and now we were dead silent. I wanted Nick. He wanted me. Unfortunately, the world wasn't that simple.

"Nick, you can't always get what you want," I placed my words carefully. We didn't belong together. Selena was right. He needed someone like her. He owned a company. I'm just a rebel in my own family.

"Why does everyone always say that?" I was surprised to hear Nick talking more than a word. I thought he would just leave. "You can get what you want, Miley," it seemed as though he was begging something from me. I shook my head. Nothing in life was ever that easy. "Mi, please tell me what you you're thinking," he got up and placed himself before me.

"We are two different people Nick. You have your life figured out. I'm just talking things slow and screwing myself over day after day," I explained, hoping I was making some sort of sense. "You need a life where you know exactly what's going to happen the next day. I can't give you that. Selena," I tried to find the right words. "Selena can do that for you. She's perfect. And I'm not," I looked down sadly. I had hoped ever since that day in the office that Nick would beg me to spend forever with him. I never knew that when the moment came I would feel so crappy about myself. He deserved more than perfection- something I could never give him.

"Miley," Nick squeezed my knees, trying to gain my extra attention. I looked into his eyes. I expected him to just agree. "I don't want that life. I want you. I like not knowing what I'm going to wake up to. You're exciting. I'm undeniably in love with you," he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly onto mine. I shook my head. "No," he cupped his hands around my face. " You listen to me," he said strongly. I could see his eyes water- he was really scared of losing me. "Mi, you got me begging. Please. I love you so much that I honestly can't even function if you're not with me. You are the most perfect person I have ever met. And I have a feeling that this," he pointed towards us and continued, "will last a lifetime and eternity." He pressed his forehead against mine. A single tear of happiness slid down my cheeks. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I squeaked. I couldn't handle it anymore. I jumped up and picked him up along. I circled my hands around his neck and eagerly pecked kisses all around his face and finally landed on his lips. He again, requested permission to enter my mouth and I quickly let him. We were in love and no one was going to stop us. He was right. You can get what you want. And what I wanted right now was to show him how much I really loved him. Preferably on that bed.

**A/N Okay, um so much to say right is the last author's note so just bear with me!!!! That was the last chapter to the story. I hoped you guys enjoyed it!!!!!!So, I was planning on doing a sequel, but honestly if I did write a sequel it would be a way too personal story. Plus, it would end on a cliffhanger just because my life is sort of at a cliffhanger at this point. So, I didn't want to do that to you guys so I decided not to make a sequel to this story. It just ends here. You guys can imagine more if you want (= Secondly, I'm planning on writing another story. I'm posting a preview of it on my twitter ** **/theNILEYcrowd possibly tonight. Thirdly, I'm planning on posting two one shots tonight that have been itching to get out of my head. Both are based off of music, but one of them is a song fic. The first one is called Strange and Beautiful ( a song fic based off of Aqualung's song Strange and Beautiful) and the second is called Yellow. Fourthly, I want to kind of give thanks to all the authors that have inspired me. Missing in Imagination is one of my favorite writer's on fanfiction. She was the one who has definatley inspired me to write on the site. A lot of my plot inspiration comes from LostinTheCloudsx3. Especially from Cold As You- it is probably one of my favorite stories on fanfiction. L0veisrealx3 is another author that has inspired me in different ways- especially in her writing style. She has an amazing way of writing and I absolutely adore it. There are other author's that have inspired me, but these three have inspired this specific story and the way it has been written. I would honestly be incredibly happy if anyone of them had read this story. Fifthly, if thats a word...haha...I would like to thank you, my readers. Specifically, mrsjamespotter for being the first person to review my story and a regular reviewer. You have seriously encouraged me to write a lot. Hadiy101. niley4eve2012, nileysmiley, musicislove93, musicdancelove- you guys have been there from the beginning of the story. Thank you. Lastly, thank you to my twitter friends. Jes (LyricandMelody), Meg (musicislife4evv), Leigh (alwaysadreamer), 4everNiley, Shine_a_lite, mimiiscoolyo, taintedlovex, beccaboo1012, and GetbackNiley. You guys have really gotten me excited to write each and every one of these updates. And of course my readers, in general, thank you for giving this story a chance when it is the last thing that it really deserves (=. I LOVE YOU GUYSS!!!!  
**


End file.
